


Remember Me.

by angellus08



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Kind of OOC tbh, Super AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellus08/pseuds/angellus08
Summary: It took him three visits to realize it and one year to come to a decision.A drabble written for the prompt - Caroline is a waitress in a diner Klaus visits, and she suffers from Anterograde Amnesia and cannot recall her memories for more than a day.Basically a sort of 50 first dates AU. Request from my Klaroline69 tumblr.





	Remember Me.

**Posting my stuff from Fanfiction.net so expect a lot of fics real soon. Link to my FF account at the bottom.**

**Inspired by - yup you guessed it - 50 first dates. This is by far one of the most cheesiest things I’ve ever written.**

* * *

****

It took him three visits to realize it and one year to come to a decision.

* * *

It was a pitifully rainy day when he first saw her. Drenched to the bone and in desperate need of either a stiff drink or a strong coffee, he dredged his pestering sister through the downpour and into the small, quiet cafe by the corner of the courthouse. Letting out an audible groan at Rebekah's incessant moaning about the horrible Chicago weather and not paying attention to his surroundings, he walked right into  _ her _ . Her earthy smell hit him first; she smelt like summer's first rainstorm, raw and powerful. The heat of her soft, pliable body hit him next; his hands wrapping around her forearms to stop them from falling. Her wide blue eyes hit him last, as she gracefully pulled away from him and glanced up at him with a small nervous laugh. He didn't get appropriate time to appreciate the other features of her beautiful face, only a hurried mumble of an apology as Rebekah dragged him towards a table.

"Honestly Nik, I don't understand why I have to watch you try your case."

"Because you want to become a lawyer Rebekah. Any other student in your class would kill for a chance to watch me work." Klaus bit back exasperatedly.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself!" Rebekah quipped just as waitress appeared to take their order. Thanking the heavens that it was the same blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty that he had walked into, Klaus put on his best wide going-to-seduce-you smile that put his dimples on display as she turned to look at him.

"Welcome to Queen's Cafe, what can I get you?"

"A decent cup of coffee would be nice," Rebekah spit out before Klaus could say a word, "And maybe some fries or something." She added, peeling off her wet jacket and cursing the rain.

"Coffee and fries," the waitress said slowly, scribbling something into her notepad and working hard to keep the annoyance off her face. Klaus empathized with her; he had to work equally hard to keep the annoyance at bay whenever his sister was around, and most of the times he failed miserably. "And for you, sir?"

"Klaus, please." He corrected, dazzling his smile and thoroughly ignoring Rebekah's snort as he inconspicuously slid a little closer to the standing waitress. When she only smiled in response, an almost un-noticeable blush rising up her cheeks, he tilted his head as he prodded, "Oh come on, you know my name."

Laughing under her breath, she seemed to consider her options for a second before speaking, "I'm Caroline. Now, what would you like?"

"I hate the rain, and the wind. So grey and depressing," he complained as he opened the menu ahead of him but kept his eyes on Caroline. Her name tumbled around in his head, his lips aching to see what her name felt like.  _ Caroline _ , such a fitting name for a woman like her.

"That's Chicago," Caroline commented, sparing an almost embarrassed glance at Rebekah as she rolled her eyes and tsked under her breath.

"And yet I love this city. I'll have a coffee and something sweet, what would you suggest?" he asked slyly, a cheeky triumphant smile forming on his face when she laughed sweetly and shook her head in mirth.

"Well," she replied with as much cheek as him, "I  _ do _ make the best apple pie in the city."

"Oh then I'm having that for sure."

"Oh for the love of god!" Rebekah exclaimed, "Must you flirt with everything that has a pair of legs?"

"Oh shut up Bekah, and you wonder why I never take you anywhere."

Embarrassed and laughing to herself, Caroline mumbled a soft, "I'm going to get your orders now," before starting to hastily walk away, but not before she heard the remaining banter between the siblings.

"When will you stop being an entitled little twat?"

"When you stop being a man-whore!"

"Oh that's rich coming from you…"

Thoroughly disappointed that it was a different waitress that bought them their orders – a tall, thin woman with olive skin and curly brown hair, who seemed to be trying to kill him with her narrow-eyed dagger stares, and he had no clue what he had done to piss her off – Klaus spent the entire 30 minutes searching for the blonde, for Caroline. He couldn't focus on anything but wanting to see her once again, Rebekah even giving up trying to talk to him and resorting to her phone to keep her occupied. Finally, he was reaching closer and closer to the sad fact that he might not get to see her again when Rebekah put some money on the table and pushed herself off the couch, all but grabbing his collar to get him to stand up. The waitress that served them seemed absolutely happy to see them leave, a wide almost relieved smile on her face as she watched them walk towards the door, which suddenly turned into a worried frown when Caroline walked out of the kitchen.

His heart jumped in his chest, like it had just been prodded to life, and it bewildered him to no end. He wasn't this kind of man, he didn't get enamored by one little meeting, one little smile, his heart didn't flutter in his chest and his throat didn't dry up at the sight of a girl. If he hadn't seen this in every movie and read it in every book, he'd be worried that he was having a terrible stroke of some sort. But he knew it was no stroke, no act of god, it was Caroline that was doing this to him. And like he no longer had any control on his muscles, he wrenched his hand away from Rebekah's and started to walk towards Caroline, not catching the look of absolute panic on the brunette waitress' face.

"Have dinner with me." He spoke out, more like an appeal rather than a question.

Caroline laughed heartily, and by god it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He wondered if his face displayed the amount of desperation he felt inside when she studied his face thoroughly and struggled with herself, before finally sighing out loud and putting her hands up in the air as she said, "Yes! Ok." The surprise in her voice made him wonder if this was just as new to her as it was to him.

"Ok tomorrow night then, I'll pick you up here at 8?" he asked happily.

"Oh no," she said suddenly, "Tomorrow is my best friends birthday," she turned around to give the panicked brunette a smile, "I can't tomorrow."

"Friday night then?" he added in a high pitched voice that started him.  _ Was that his voice? _ What was this woman doing to him?

"Yes," she replied with a happy nod, "Friday is good."

"I'll see you Friday, Caroline."

* * *

Thursday came and despite the fact that he had no business in a five mile radius of Queen's Cafe, he found himself parking his car opposite it, and standing outside the cafe looking in at Caroline as she went about her day.

She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. He had had his fair share of women in his life, and if you listened to his sister, then he'd had a little too much fair share of women in his life. He had seen and been with women who were far more beautiful than Caroline, and they couldn't hold his interest for more than a few hours, a few days if they were lucky. But her,  _ Caroline _ ; with her sun kissed hair, porcelain skin and innocent eyes and laugh like music had captivated him, body and soul. He hadn't thought of anything but her since the moment he quite literally banged into her. He had dreamed of her; her smile, her smell, her skin. She had crawled under his skin and embedded her very essence into his bones so that he could remember every single aspect of her, and all he had to do was close his eyes.

He found himself watching her through the glass, an unsuspectingly content smile forming on his face as he puffed up his chest and walked towards the entrance. The cafe smelled just like he remembered; like fresh coffee and sweat bread. And she looked even better than he remembered as she stood behind the top bar arranging something on the platform. She seemed to notice him, as she looked up at him with a wide smile and smoothed the front of her skirt before stepping out from behind the top bar.

"Hello, welcome to Queen's Cafe! Can I get you a table?"

He stilled instantly, confused and taken aback at her words. Laughing it off and taking a few steps ahead towards her as he said, "No I-uhm, I just dropped by to see you for a second. If it's a bad time, I'll just pick you up tomorrow. 8, right?" he added worriedly.

She looked at him with wide, perplexed eyes, taking a cautionary step away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you're confused sir. Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"Caroline, what are you talking about?" he asked incredulously, his in-famous anger started to bubble inside him.  _ What was she playing at? _

Her eyes widened exponentially as she stared at him, "How do you know my name?!"

"What?" he half-yelled, balling up his hands in fists and starting to get extremely angry. "You can just say no you know. You don't have to fake amnesia to get out of a dinner."

Before she could say anything, the brunette waitress from the other day walked out of the kitchen, a bat in her hand and a pissed off expression on her face as she walked straight towards him. Katherine was her name he learnt, as Caroline yelped when she rammed the baseball bat in his chest and pushed him towards the door.

"You're pretty," Katherine snarled as she pushed him a little too violently towards the exit, "But I won't think twice before breaking those dimples if you don't get out now." she added in a threat.

"What the fuck is going on?" Klaus spit out angrily as he walked out of the cafe, and turned to try and catch a glimpse of Caroline, but Katherine was making that terribly hard.

"Leave Caroline alone. If I ever see you here again I will call the police." Katherine warned him.

Seething with anger, he let out a dark laugh as he muttered, "Is she really faking amnesia to get out of a date? Why not just say no?"

Katherine closed her eyes for a second, opening her mouth almost as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it, "Look dimples, you can get a 1000 women, so let this one be. Just walk away, forget about her."

Still laughing inertly and shaking his head in despair, he walked away from the cafe wondering what in the hell had just happened.

* * *

He'd decided to stay away, to forget all about blonde hair and blue eyes, and his resolve lasted all of five days, before, once again, he found himself standing outside the window of Queen's Cafe watching Caroline as she served a young couple sitting in the same booth as he and Rebekah had the previous week. She saw him at one point, and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a second, but when she only smiled at him politely before moving back to the job at hand, he finally accepted what he had dreaded.

Taking a deep breath, he rolled his shoulders when he saw Katherine give him a death glare from across the top bar and make her way out of the cafe.

"I  _ will _ call the police, dimples." He should just be thankful no baseball bat was lodging uncomfortably between his ribs as she waved a threatening finger at him.

"Stop calling me that, and just listen to me for a second."

She stalled for a minute, cocking her hip to one side and appraising with a mix of annoyance and anger, before rolling her eyes and nodding her head.

"I thought she was playing, like it was some prank or joke but…," he shook his head as he turned to look at Caroline working in the cafe, "I couldn't stop thinking about her, her face, the way she looked at me." And then he turned to look at Katherine as he worded the conclusion he had only recently come to, "She isn't playing is she? She really has no idea who I am. She doesn't remember me. Why?"

Raising her eyebrows and shuffling on her feet nervously, Katherine finally spoke after a long silence, "Ok A – I'm calling you Romeo now, and B- You're right, she's not acting. It's real; you're a stranger to her, so go away."

"Answer the question," Klaus said firmly, taking two daunting steps towards an increasingly anxious Katherine.

"You're just infatuated with her. A new shiny toy you can't have. This is not love, you don't know even know her. Walk. Away."

"Answer the question." He repeated, in a low, deep authoritative voice that made Katherine sigh and hang her head in defeat.

"She has Anterograde Amnesia. Over a year ago she was in a horrible car accident, she had multiple head injuries. Ever since that day, she can't retain any information for more than 24 hours."

He heard her words but he couldn't yet comprehend what they meant; the mental image of Caroline in such a horrific accident image and the mere thought of living like this, not remember anything the day after, of all the confusion and fear such a condition would bring with it made his blood run cold. And she had been living like this for over a year?

"That's…, that's not possible. Is it?" he mumbled more to himself, but unknowingly angered Katherine.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Every time Caroline wakes up it's like her slate is wiped clean, she doesn't remember anything of the previous day. To this day, she wakes up every single morning thinking its 25th October 2012, the day before my birthday. And to this day I've made sure nothing upsets her sense of balance, nothing confuses her or scares her and I'm not going to let you ruin the life we've made."

"How can she not know it's been a year? She must watch the TV, read the newspaper…"

"I have taken care of everything!" Katherine hissed angrily, "TV recordings, thousands of newspaper copies, anything and everything that can upset her. I've seen what happens if she realizes that she has this condition, she can't deal with it, and-and…"

"And what?" Klaus asked his once again wavering to the blonde in the cafe who was watching their conversation with skepticism. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he'd react if someone suddenly told him that he couldn't hold his memories for beyond a day, if someone told him that more than a year of his life had gone by and he had no clue. He could see why Katherine would want to protect Caroline from that, and he could understood how confused and scared she would have been when he walked into the cafe last time, knowing her name and talking about their dinner plans, when according to her they had never met before.

"We've had shitty lives," Katherine exclaimed, her voice breaking as she ran a hand over her face, "Really  _ really _ shitty lives until we saved enough to buy this cafe. Parents who didn't care about us, sisters who thought they were better than us and men who thought we were born for them to use," she added bitterly waving her hand at him, "Things are good, it's been months,  _ months _ since we've had a glitch. This system works."

"I'm not going to barge in there and tell her that she had antesomething amnesia." Klaus yelled out loudly, making the people walking past them turn back to look at them. He understood and sympathised with Katherine's struggle to maintain a sort of balance for Caroline, but also resented her fear that he'd mess it all up. "Look, I can see how hard it is to maintain this-this routine, so I'm not going to interfere in that. Scaring her is the last thing I want."

"What is it that you  _ do _ want?" Katherine questioned instantly, tilting her head to look at him intently.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"You aren't going to go away are you?" Katherine stated in all her wisdom, with a heavy sigh but the smallest hint of a smile on her lips as he turned to look at her and smiled widely.

"No, I'm not." He said determinedly, puffing up his chest and giving her a last parting nod he walked away.

* * *

He spent one day talking to every doctor he knew about Anterograde Amnesia, and everyone had the same response – she would never remember him. But he didn't care, if she didn't remember him then he would simply pretend that every meeting was their first meeting.

From that day, every single day he'd show up in the cafe at exactly 7 am, sometimes even getting there before Katherine and Caroline could open for business. Every day he'd spend two hours there before heading to the office, and every day he'd come back for his lunch hour.

For a while he tried out a different alias every day; one day he was a doctor, the next a writer, the next an actor, a musician, a stock broker, and so on and so forth. But a while later he realized he didn't want to impress her with fake stories of fake jobs, she wasn't one of the countless women he had picked up for the night, where he never cared nor wanted them to know him. He wanted Caroline to know him, the real him; the handsome egoistical lawyer, the spoilt rich boy with anger issues. A month after he started the routine of seeing her every day, he dropped the aliases and every day he went as just Klaus.

He asked her out every day, some days she said no, some days she hesitated and still said no, and some days, the best days in his opinion, with a beaming smile she said yes. Every day that she said yes, he took her out, sometimes to fancy restaurants and sometimes to dingy joints with the best burgers in town. Some nights he'd kiss her on the cheek after their date, some nights she'd kiss him on the cheek, some nights, especially the nights when she'd look at him with those twinkling eyes that shamed the stars, especially the nights when she'd look so beautiful that he couldn't control himself, especially the nights when she'd be so warm and soft next to him, on those nights he'd kiss her, with such unbridled passion and desperation that it would unnerve her. On some nights, especially in the start, she'd get angry and uncomfortable. But then on other nights, the best nights of his life, much  _ much _ later, almost 5 months from when he first saw her, she'd pull herself away from his bruising kiss and stare at him incredulously, her forehead crinkled and her eyes storming with confusion, as if she was trying to understand something, as if she was trying to place something, and then she'd kiss him back, she'd melt her body against his, she'd ask him to come upstairs, in the dark of her room and only in her underwear she'd whisper against his lips that she didn't do this, that she didn't sleep with men on the first date, and he'd want to whisper back that this wasn't their first date, that this was their 50th date, their 60th date. But he wouldn't, he'd tell her he knew, he'd tell her that he wouldn't hurt her and he would make love to her like it was the first time all over again. He'd leave in the dead of the night, the thought of sneaking out of her bed like it was some meaningless one-night stand killing him, but knowing that if she woke up next to him the next morning she'd be screaming her head off.

And the mornings after the best nights of his life, would be his worst mornings. His stomach would twist in knots and bile would rise up in his throat as he came to the same conclusion as he did every such morning. That when he walked into that cafe, she'd have no idea who he was, that he would just be a stranger to her. But he remembered, he would remember how beautiful she looked beneath him, he'd remember how soft her skin was, how melodious her laughter was, and it killed him, it chipped away at him. She had been his in every way possible, but he still wanted more, more than her laughs, more than her body. And on such turbulent mornings he found himself staring at her through the window, and praying,  _ aching _ to see her turn around and smile at him, not politely, not sweetly, but  _ knowingly _ . All he wanted was for her to remember him. Something that he was starting to believe would never happen.

It was on a similar morning, eight months from when he first met Caroline, Katherine joined him in his routine of creepily staring at Caroline through the window. Sparing him a pitying look, Katherine softly spoke under her breath, "I told you to walk away."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," he bitterly mumbled back, remembering the words his elder brother had repeated to him when he had returned home pissed and heartbroken.

"Because it's true." Katherine said softly, truly feeling sorry for him. "And now you've gone and fallen in love with her."

He laughed sadly and looked at his feet and didn't even bother denying her statement. Everyone other than Caroline knew that he was in love with her, and that was his undoing.

"You could have walked away a long time back." Katherine told him again.

"Maybe, but it's too late now." he said with a sigh.

"No, it's not," Katherine said slowly but firmly, "It's never going to change Klaus. She will never remember you. You can't live like this; it's going to take everything from you. It's time to give up."

He said nothing, not wanting to believe her words, not wanting to think of how he could live without seeing her every day. How could he? His whole life  _ was _ Caroline now. Shaking his head at her solemnly he put on his best fake smile and walked into the doors just as another man was walking in behind him.

At the sound of the doors opening Caroline turned to look at them, instantly, a bright smile formed on her face as she said, "Oh you're here!"

His heart literally jumped in his chest, blood rushing through his veins as hope, cruel, cruel hope settled into his bones at the look on Caroline's face. She remembered him. As quickly as his hopes had risen, they fell, and how, when the man that had entered into the cafe with him walked ahead of him and gave Caroline a tight hug.

"Matt," she exclaimed, slapping him on the arm for good measure and smiling to brightly at him, so knowingly so familiarly, that Klaus' blood like poison running through his veins. "How are you? I haven't seen you in 2 years, you're big Washington man." Half way through her greeting with her old high school friend, Caroline noticed him standing frozen on his spot and tentatively approached him, "Oh I'm sorry sir, welcome to Queen's Cafe, take a seat please, I'll be with you in a minute."

When Caroline came back to take his order, he looked very much like the somber, beaten down man that he was, as she spoke, "Have you decided what you want, sir?"

He took his time adjusting himself to the surroundings, trying to clear the cloudy mess in his head as he shrugged and hung his head low, he couldn't bear looking at her right now so he mumbled under his breath, "I'm not in a very talkative mood right now. So just anything. "

"Are you alright?" she asked, and the concern in her voice burned him to his soul as he let out a dark laugh and shook his head.

"I'm… I'm tired, and upset. I'm fine." He answered truthfully, not expecting an answer from her, and he didn't get one as she nodded to herself and walked away.

She didn't say a word to him that day, only walked back to him with Hot Chocolate and a generous slice of her amazing chocolate cake ten minutes later. And he didn't look at her even once, knowing that if he caught another glimpse of her he couldn't hold steady to the decision he had made.

When he finished eating, he stood up and walked straight towards Katherine, taking a last look around at the place that changed his life, he lowered his head so only she could hear him and said, "I'm done. I give up."

* * *

His only life now was his work, he worked and worked and then worked some more. His brother wasn't wrong when he commented that all Klaus did was work and sleep. Three months had gone by and it just got harder every day. He tried to forget her, he tried to move on, but all he saw in every woman he met was what they lacked; none of them were Caroline. And Caroline was the only woman he wanted.

"Niklaus, I'm not even going to try to understand how you feel, but I worry for you. How long are you going to live in misery like this?" Elijah's stoic voice broke him out of his thoughts as he jerked up in his seat and looked at his brother across his desk.

Making a strange grumbling voice, he sighed inertly and replied, "What do you suggest Elijah? I don't  _ want _ to live in misery." He added in a snarl.

"I don't know," his elder brother shrugged, "Why don't you tell me something about her? I hardly know anything. Tell me about your relationship."

Humming under his breath, Klaus scooted forward in his seat and folded his hands as he spoke, "I love her. We've spent 23 nights together, and yes I've counted." He added when Elijah looked at him incredulously, "We've been on 107 dates. We've shared a kiss 64 times and it took me only 5 kisses to know that I loved her. I remember every single moment of our time together to the last detail, from the dress she was wearing to the way she smiled. And she remembers nothing. I love her, and she doesn't even know I exist."

Elijah exhaled loudly, shaking his head in helplessness and wishing he could do anything to help his brother. Klaus, who hadn't spoken about Caroline since the day he walked away from her, couldn't stop now, the words were spilling out of his mouth before he knew it. "I love every single moment I've spent with her, as mundane it may be. Take the last day I saw her, I was so upset and tired, she got me greet tea and an enormous slice of chocolate cake, and suddenly for a little while I felt better."

"And then a few weeks before that, when I had the flu and I felt like I was dying, I could barely speak without coughing when she came to take my order and- and she got me Hot Chocolate and blueberry pancakes."

"Your favorite things," Elijah said with a small laugh, "Even when you were sick as a young boy you had mother make you Hot chocolate and Blueberry pancakes."

Laughing along with his brother, Klaus nodded his head as he rested his elbows on the table, "Yes! And she got me that without even waiting for my… my…  _ Elijah _ ." Klaus could feel his chest constrict like something was strangling him as he slowly stood up from the chair and stared at Elijah with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Niklaus, what's wrong?" Elijah questioned, growing alarmed when he noticed that Klaus had turned white as sheet, like all the blood had been drained from him.

"I never gave the order," he whispered almost to himself making Elijah have to stand up to hear him.

"What?"

"I remember, I remember clearly – I never gave the order. Both times, I-I was too sick to order and I was too disturbed, I-I never told her what I wanted. She got it on her own."

"Bu-but then how did she know what to get you?" Elijah asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because she remembers me!" Klaus yelled happily, shuffling on his feet in excitement, "She remembered what makes me feel better when I'm sick or upset. She remembers me Elijah, as little as it maybe, she remembers me!"

* * *

Katherine smiled and nodded in defeat when Caroline managed to convince her to try out the new club that had opened in town.

"It's going to be amazing Katherine!" Caroline quipped, "We'll look our best and drink and dance the night away. And maybe we'll some cute boys in the process," she added with a little wink, "Tall boys with blue eyes and dimples!"

"What?" Katherine jerked, her smile disappearing from her face as she froze in place. "Did you just say dimples?"

"Yeah," Caroline said slowly, not knowing why it surprised Katherine so much, "Dimples are cute."

"You've never liked dimples before." Katherine pressed.

Shrugging and reaching across the platform to grab the tray, Caroline said, "Maybe it's a phase." Something silver caught Katherine's eye when Caroline leaned forward, the necklace she wore falling out of place as it dangled in the air. Startled when Katherine suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, Caroline muttered, "What are you doing Katherine?"

"That necklace, that's new. I've never seen you wear that before," Katherine asked calmly, even though inside she was panicking. She knew what that necklace was, but did Caroline.

Caroline laughed, in an almost embarrassed manner before replying, "It's strange. I found this under my bed today; I don't even know how it got there, or whose it is."

"And you're wearing it?" Caroline only nodded in reply.

"Why?" Katherine asked in a slow whisper that confused Caroline greatly.

"I-I don't know," Caroline smiled, a dreamy expression on her face as she added, "It just feels like it's important." Shrugging when Katherine did nothing but stare at her creepily with watery eyes, Caroline picked up the tray and walked towards the kitchen when a man suddenly burst through the door.

Klaus walked through the door, dripping wet and soaked to the bone, very much like he had the first time he saw Caroline. Klaus smiled when his eyes fell on her, she looked just like remembered, and he couldn't believe he had gone three months without seeing her. He nodded curtly to Katherine who suddenly straightened up in her seat when she saw who it was.

"Oh my!" Caroline exclaimed as she made her way towards him, watching as she tried to shake the water from his hair and took off his jacket, "Welcome to Queen's Cafe, lets get you a table shall we. And a hot drink." She added thoughtfully as she led him the booth he'd sat in countless times.

"Thank you," he replied settling into the booth and looking around at the little cafe that changed his life so much, he could never have imagined how much it would mean to him. It was home to him now. Wherever Caroline was, was his home.

"So, what can I get you?" He almost wanted to laugh at the number of times he had heard that line.

He purposely avoided answering her as he turned to look out the window and commented, "I hate the rain, and the wind. It's horrible."

Caroline laughed, and  _ god _ had he missed that laugh. Shaking her head and closing her little notepad, she said, "That's Chicago for you. I'll get you a hot coffee and my famous apple pie."

He closed his eyes in respite and thanked all the deity's he never believed in. She didn't know his name, or what he did, or how much he loved her, but she did remember something about him, parts, aspects of him, and it was something. It was a start. It was a sign that he shouldn't give up, that he shouldn't walk away. And the second she said the word, the second she knew what he needed at that moment without him saying it, he knew he wasn't going to give up, he knew he wasn't going to walk away.

Katherine slid into the seat ahead of him as she stared open-mouthed at the door that Caroline had disappeared into, "Did she… did she just…"

"Know what I would order without me ordering it?" Klaus finished for her, finally opening his eyes and smiling at Katherine, "Yes. And she's done it before. She does remember me, I know you won't believe me bu-…"

"I do believe you."

"But just hear me out, wait…  _ what _ ?" Klaus startled when he realized what Katherine had said. "You believe me?"

Katherine nodded, an incredulous expression on her face, "She remembers you. Or things about you, and your time together. She's been wearing your necklace for months and, and…" Katherine laughed to herself as if she couldn't believe what she was saying, "I've caught her watching the door some mornings, like she's waiting for you to walk through them. I've seen her look at restaurants and street corners like they mean something to her, like she's trying to figure out why she remembered them, but she's never been able to place it."

"She's been different Klaus, ever since you left." Katherine informed him, "She could tell something was missing in her life, she just couldn't remember what it was.. She does remember, small things, very  _ very  _ small but-but…"

"It's a start." He finished, and for the first time since Katherine had met him, he looked at peace.

"You aren't going to go away are you?" she teased causing him to laugh with mirth.

"No, never again." He said resolutely. "I don't care if every day is a new day, I don't care if all she remembers if what food I like. We'll figure it out. I'm never leaving her again.

* * *

**This is by far the most romance-y and cheesy thing I've ever written, so I'm quite uncertain about it!**

**Check out my[FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3218789/angellus08) for more stuff like this nonsense. **


End file.
